


Of Poems And Letters

by AllAccordingToPan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Poems, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Matthias feels sad he reads the letter his lover wrote him before he went to war.<br/>HumanAU WarAU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Poems And Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever Matthias feels sad he reads the letter his lover wrote him before he went to war.  
> HumanAU WarAU
> 
> Quick One Shot, and i am going to write a fck ton of stories in the summer because I won't have a lot to do.
> 
> Almost al, of this is poems.. I couldn't stop.. I will make a fic where Neth gives Den poems... My poem dream.

Lars:Netherlands.  
Matthias:Denmark.  
Anouk:Belgium.  
Lukas:Norway.  
Gabriel:Luxembourg.  
Emma:Fem!Netherlands

Whenever Matthias feels sad he reads the letter his lover wrote him before he went to war.  
HumanAU WarAU

Quick One Shot, and i am going to write a fck ton of stories in the summer because I won't have a lot to do.

Almost al, of this is poems.. I couldn't stop.. I will make a fic where Neth gives Den poems... My poem dream.

~Le Matthias's POV~

Whenever i feel sad and lonely i read the letter my lover Lars wrote for me before he went of to war, he was fighting against IS. I had put the letter under his pillow so whenever i feel sad i walk towards our bed and grab his pillow lay on his side of the bed and read the letter.

Dear Matthias.

As you know i was called of towards war, i hope i can come back soon for you but i am not sure if i will. If I won't i hope you can find support in Anouk,Lukas and Gabriel. I know Anouk will try to act stronger but she will be hurt just as much as you.

Gabriel will need support to so please help my baby brother and don't let him end up like me, with Lukas you never know... But i'm sure he will help you, I wrote a separate letter for him and my siblings.

Can you take care of my rabbit Flappie*, my garden and kitchen and of course yourself.. 

And I don't know how to tell you this but in the garden under the apple tree there is a little hole if you find it there is a surprise inside. The surprise is something i want to give you if i come back.

There are also a few poems all involving my love for you. I know this sounds cheesy but i do love you with all my heart.

With lot's of Love you're boyfriend Lars.

This is the first time i hd the I had looked under the three and found a little box and a lot of poems, in the little box was a ring with a Blue Diamond and an Emerald. It had the initials MK, i start crying under the apple tree and grab the first poem and read it.

My heart,

My heart is a rose made for you.

My thought a river that stream towards you.

What other people think doesn't matter.

As Long as you know i love you.

I cry and laugh at the same time, Lars never cared what other think. I grabbed another one to read.

I love you.

If one drop of rain would mean i love you and you asked me how much i love you.

It would rain the whole day.

I couldn't get enough and kept on reading, eventually i found one i thought was the most beautiful.

Let me know,Please.

If you think of me sometimes,tell me now.  
Maybe i think of you sometimes as well.

If you think I'm nice don't hesitate.  
It would be nice if i knew.

If you care about me don't hold it in.  
Tell me even if I won't like it.

If you dream of me share that dream.  
Who know maybe i am dreaming of you...Maybe...

If you love me you can whisper that.  
I will listen good then I'll hear it.

And if you don't want to tell writing is good to.  
Just let me know it doesn't matter how.

I finally ended up with the saddest one.

I feel you in my heart.

I can't see you anymore.

In my thoughts you are near me.

What I wouldn't give to talk to you.

Maybe you can let my fear disappear.

Are you happy in the light.

Now that you are at the very core of existence.

Let me know.

Send me the wind and let him caress my cheek.

Then I'm not afraid anymore.

I already miss you for so long.

I go back inside and sit in his chair by the window looking at the garden. I brought all of the poems and the box with me and put them away under his pillow.

I go to sleep and when i wake up i hear a letter fall through the mailbox. I run towards the door and see a letter. I open it and read.

Dear Mister Kohler.

Lars de Jong died saving his friends, he will be given the medal of honour for his bravery. He will be greatly missed and we're sorry you're relationship had to end like this, He died like a Hero.

My condolences The General.

I fell on the floor and curled up into a ball to cry, I couldn't believe it Lars was actually dead. He died being a Hero though.. I always knew deep down he would sacrifice himself for almost anyone. You wouldn't know at first but when you get to know him.. He gets kinder and kinder.

~Le Next Week~

The funeral passed quickly, the general gave me a letter Lars had written if he really didn't make it.  
When i got home i started reading the letter.

Dear Matthias.

If you are reading this it means I didn't make it and my General kept his promise and gave this to you.

I can't explain how sorry i am if this happened, i would never have the chance to propose to you... As always i wrote you a poem as a sorry that i died. Please keep them in a box i want to be remembered by you.

If you want another lover that is completely fine with me I won't hold you back. If you are happy again with someone i will stop watching over you because it is time for me to move on then. I will walk away from you because even if I'm dead you're life will continue. And i don't want to be a ghost in you're memory.

I want to be remembered as me, a real person. The person that wrote poems for you and as you're lover. Not a grey ghost from you're memories haunting you and keeping you away from happiness.

And as i promised my poem to you:

An Eternal Memory.

Until we meet again.

Those special memories of you will always bring a smile.

If i could only have you back for just a little while.

Then we could sit and talk again just like we used to.

You always meant very much and always will do too.

The fact that you're no longer here will always cause me pain.

But you're forever in my heart until we meet again.

And please do as i say, move on and be happy remember me as the person i was.

Love Lars.

I was crying but i knew it was true.I won't get over Lars but i wants to remember him like i should, my lover that showed me happiness and love. Not the grey ghost haunting me and keeping me from happiness.

I may not have another lover but moving on is the least i could do. I walk outside and look at the sky "Lars i will do my best and move on, you can go to heaven now"

~Le POV Lars~

I looked at Matthias as he said "Lars i will do my best and move on, you can go to heaven now"  
I smiled and thought 'i will go but still look after you'

~Le Few Years Later And Le Matthias's POV~

I had met a girl named Emma she reminded me of Lars. A lot of people wanted us to date but i knew if i dated her i would only see him, but for some reason she loved me. Sometimes i had a feeling Lars was there looking after me.

I decided to write him a letter.

Dear Lars.

I miss you greatly and even after a few years i still remember our wonderful times together. I met a girl Emma she reminds me of you but I'm scared I'll only date her because of that.

I know you sad you would go if i moved on to another person but I don't want you to go. I want you to be free but i also want you to watch over me. You are the only person that never judged me for my weirdness.. Everyone does it.

And as you said Anouk and Lukas helped me get better, Gabriel would also come sometimes.

I miss you greatly and you'll never be replaced.. No one will ever get the same love.. I wish i could see you again....

Love Matthias.

When i arrived at his grave i found a letter from Emma.

Dear Lars.

I know you were his boyfriend and almost fiancé but i hope you don't mind me loving him. I know I won't get the same love as you but i really like him and i want to care for his as you did.

He talks about you a lot and says that you wrote poems,.. I would have loved to meet such a wonderful person and i hope you don't see it as me taking you're place.

Love Emma.

~Le POV Emma~

When Matthias left the grave i saw him cry, i saw the letter and curiosity got the best of me and i read the letter.

I cried as i read the letter knowing i could not get the same live and run away. I saw the ghost of a tall man with spiky blonde hair and green eyes. He looks at me and says "Please make Matthias happy"

~Le Matthias POV~

Emma came running towards me and asked me to be her boyfriend, i said yes. I may not love her like Lars but maybe i will end up loving her. Just Maybe... She won't mean as much as Lars ever will but i want to remember Lars in all his Glory.

~Le Lars POV~

I looked at the scene and smiled. As i said earlier i turned around and walked away moving on myself, Matthias moved on too he may not love her like he loved me but he loved her somewhere deep inside even if it would never compare to his love for me. I took one last glance over my shoulder and smiled.

I'm happy you moved on Matthias, see you in heaven.

Somewhere on earth Matthias smiled too knowing that Lars will now move. 'i'll see you in heaven and i will love you for eternity'

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Flappie is the title of a dutch christmas song also i cried


End file.
